


Promise

by aneon00



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneon00/pseuds/aneon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuki has always stood for her even if Yuuka, his childhood friend, was in the wrong. A cute story of fulfilling a friend's promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

We fight but we never let a day pass not making up. 

"Yuu.." Izuki, my bestfriend, took my arm and tugged it so I can face him. I tried my best not to look at him, because I'm still mad when he scolded me about losing my phone in an arcade. 

"I told you it wasn't my fault," I sobbed. "I just placed my bag at the bottom of the machine and after playing it was gone.." He sighed and took out a handkerchief to wipe my tears. 

"I said look after your belongings. I didn't say it was your fault. I'm telling you to be careful next time.." he told me earnestly. He tilted my face so I can look at him. My eyes were red because of the endless rubbing I did and my nose is as red as a tomato. 

I sniffed and tried to look away but he pulled me to a hug. "I'm sorry if it made you feel bad.." he whispered in a voice which somewhat tells "Let's make up already". I almost opened my mouth to say "It's okay.." but I realized why is he the one apologizing even if it's obviously my mistake? 

"Shun.." I softly called his name. I tried to pull away to look at him and apologize but his strong arms held me closer to him. 

"Yuu.. Let's make up please? Don't cry anymore.." he helplessly told me. 

"I'm sorry too.. It's obviously my fault.. Shun, I'm sorry.." I managed to pull away and immediately cupped his face with both hands. His eyes were filled with sadness and guilt he did not deserve. 

"Shun..?" I called out once more. Izuki looked at me and stroked my hair. 

"Just be careful next time okay?" he said. My chest tightened. How can he tolerate a stubborn girl like me? Why won't he get mad? 

"Shun.. Don't you hate me? Why aren't you getting angry at me?" I asked. "I am stubborn and I always cause you trouble.. Why don't you just leav-" 

"Yuuka." He called me by my whole name. 

"Isn't it enough that I just don't want us to fight?" He didn't avert his gaze. He placed his hands on my shoulder. "I'll really get mad if you ask me to leave you behind again. Understand?" I nodded. Why did I even think of suggesting that? There's no way I can manage to see Shun out of my life anyway. I saw a smile form on his lips. "Alright.." He ruffled my hair and walked past me. 

"Shun..?" There's no way I can't let him endure anymore so I have to set things straight from now on. "Thank you.. for being there.. I'm sorry for what I said.." My voice was breaking. 

"Don't think about it. Not that I'm going anywhere anyway.." he replied with a warm smile on his face. "I promised right?" He held out his hand and I took it with no second thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this drabble during the peak of my KnB fandom. I always thought of Izuki as a childhood friend for my OC, Yuuka. Yuu can be a bit of an anxious sometimes. Looool. Hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
